Crossed Fates
by Lilyangel003
Summary: Mimi and Matt gets drunk and have one night stand on valentines day. But things go little out of hand. What will Mimi do when she finds out she's having a child of the man she don't even know? full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Mimato story. I've never written anything before so i'm very excited. I hope you guys enjoy reading this.

Summary: Mimi and Matt have one night stand on valentines day as strangers but Mimi becomes pregnant. What will she do when she finds out she's having a child of the man she never knew before? How'd Matt react to this? Will they regret ever meeting each other or they'll get something more than they expected because of their crossed fates?

Sorry I'm not good at summaries but hope you all understand.

Disclaimer: Sadly i don not own digimon.

* * *

Fuck Valentine's Day.

This was the thought that was going through Mimi Tachikawa's head as she sat at the bar. She hated Valentine's Day with a passion. Okay, well not normally, just on the days that she didn't have someone to share it with. She hated it especially because she had wanted to spend the night watching depressing movies with her best friend and roommate, Yolie Inoue but noooo. Yolie had to be the person with the boyfriend and he of course had planned a romantic dinner with her at his place.

She meanwhile, had no one to spend the day with. When she realized this, she decided to go to a bar and get drunk. Very drunk. And she was looking for someone to sleep with. So far she was succeeding pretty well in the getting drunk department.

She sighed as she ordered another drink. She wanted someone. Just for the night. Surrounded by happy couples made her long for someone. Even if it was just to have some meaningless sex with.

She searched the bar for someone and saw no one. Everyone had someone by their side. That made it even worse.

She thought about getting up and leaving, then remembered she had no where to go. That and the fact that someone took a seat beside her was the reason that she stayed.

Apparently, Mimi wasn't the only one who was lonely that night.

Matt Ishida had come to the bar with the same intentions as Mimi. He didn't exactly consider Valentine's Day a holiday but it still wasn't a fun day when there was no one to celebrate it with. His parents were celebrating it. His brother and his girlfriend were celebrating it. He had no one. So he went to the bar more or less to drink a lot, then he was going to go home and pass out.

He ordered another drink and took a seat at the bar. He had been walking around, trying to find someone who was single, but those types of people were apparently nonexistent on that night. He finally gave up on walking around and just decided to go and wallow in self-pity at the bar.

He, luckily, didn't have to do that for too long, considering he had sat down right next to Mimi, who had taken a liking to him, despite the fact that she didn't even know his name. She looked him over before saying anything to him. He was tall and muscular; no one could deny that he was attractive. He wasn't dressed how the majority of the guys that she dated. He had an attractive personality., she was totally willing to go for this guy tonight.

Matt noticed the woman sitting next to him staring at him, so he turned to look at her. She was, to sum it up in one adjective, beautiful. It wasn't the most original adjective, but hey, he was considerably drunk. He had to admit it, he had picked a pretty good seat at the bar.

Then he realized that she probably had a boyfriend. He turned away from her, thinking that she wasn't looking at him, she was probably looking for her boyfriend.

That was until he felt a hand on his arm. It was her hand.

"Hi," she said and found that her voice was kind of nervous. She didn't really do this often. Okay, well never. Have a one night stand with some random guy she didn't even know. She was more of the relationship type person while Yolie usually took care of the hooking up with random guys. She was lonely, drunk, and wanted to have sex, so she was taking a page out of Yolie's book for once. It seemed that the two were switched places for the night.

"Hey," Matt replied. He was really hoping that she did not have a boyfriend, because she seemed to be exactly what he was looking for, at least for the night.

She decided telling the guy her name was a good place to start. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa."

"I'm Matt Ishida."

That led nowhere. Silence fell between the two. Mimi decided to just start talking.

"Okay, Ishida, listen up." she had only heard his last name, he mumbled his first name and asking him would waste time. "I'm going to be honest with you right now."

"It's Matt." This fell on deaf ears, considering she just continued talking.

"I'm pretty drunk right now. It's Valentine's Day and I'm alone. I have no one. I just really want someone to have sex with. Everyone else in this bar is unavailable, unlike you over here. So I was wondering if you would want to...well, hook up with me." Normally she would have found this really embarrassing, asking someone for sex but she was too drunk to think.

Matt listened to her say this, and truthfully only caught the tail end of what she had said, considering she was slurring her words together and he wasn't all that sober. He did catch the part of her asking him to have sex with her.

He thought about this over for maybe a millisecond. He honestly would be crazy to say no to her. Yea, he didn't know her, but it didn't really matter. They were both alone, on Valentine's Day, drunk. Plus, he hadn't had sex in a very long time.

"Yea, that sounds good to me," Matt agreed.

Mimi smiled and leaned forward to him, giving him a kiss. "My place or yours?"

"My brother has his girlfriend at my place."

"My place it is," Mimi said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bar.

The whole cab ride to Mimi's apartment had been them making out. Both were anxious to get to her apartment.

By the time they got out of the cab, Matt was ready to just get it on right there. He didn't really care too much at that moment. This had definitely been a really good idea.

They went into her building and of course they had to wait for the elevator to come, considering she lived at the very top level of the apartment. They continued what they had been doing in the cab while waiting and when the elevator came, they just moved along inside of there.

By the time they got to the door of her apartment, Mimi had her shirt half hanging off. She had to pause in their actions to get her keys out of her purse. And of course, this happened to be the one night that they got buried somewhere in her overly large purse.

"I can't find the fucking keys," she said, frustrated and annoyed. She really wanted to go inside her apartment or pretty soon her neighbors were going to hear her and random bar guy having sex right in the middle of the hall. That would be a very bad thing, so the keys needed to be found. Finally she spotted them. "Aha!"

Then the difficulty came of putting them in the lock. She was not thinking clearly at all, due to the alcohol and this guy's hands being all over her body. She finally was able to unlock it, and opened the door, pulling him inside and closing the door behind him.

Mimi woke up the next morning, every part of her aching, especially her head. She groaned. How much did she have to drink last night? She couldn't even remember.

That was when she was realized that she was not wearing any clothes. Why was this? She strained to remember for a minute, making her head hurt just a little bit more.

That was when she remembered. She had pulled a Yolie Inoue activity. She had a one night stand. With...random bar guy. What was his name...Ishida! She remembered his last name at least. That was a good thing.

She tried to remember more about the previous night. She had little flashes here or there. There was something that she felt was important, that she should remember.

All this thinking made her head hurt. She pulled the covers up over her head, telling herself she would remember later.

Two months later Mimi remembered what she had forgot. Or actually, more like what she and the guy, Ishida, had forgot.

She groaned as she looked at the pregnancy test box resting on the counter, taking a seat on the closed toilet. This was not good, not good at all.

This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a one night stand; a no strings attached type of deal. How come this happened to her? Yolie had done these tons of times before, but she wasn't pregnant. Maybe because she wasn't incredibly drunk, so drunk that both of them forgot what they had always been taught about using protection.

"Mimi, are you almost done in there?" Yolie began pounding on the door impatiently. "I have to get ready for my date with Aaron."

"I'm having a bit of a crisis," Mimi called back meekly.

This seemed to turn Yolie back into best friend mode. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She didn't receive a response from Mimi. "I'm coming in there."

Mimi didn't protest. She wanted her best friend there with her at that moment. She needed someone.

Yolie barged into the small bathroom, surprised to see Mimi sitting on the toilet, crying. She wondered why until her eyes rested on something next to her on the counter.

She gasped and looked at Mimi. "Are you..."

"I don't know," Mimi responded, wiping her face.

"But who?" Yolie questioned. To her knowledge Mimi hadn't slept with anyone since they had moved to Odaiba a year ago.

Mimi sniffled, trying to stop her tears. "Do you remember how I was really hung over after Valentine's Day because I went to that bar? Well, alcohol wasn't the only thing that I found solace in. There was this guy and he was almost as drunk as me and he was single and pretty good looking. And then I decided to be like you for a night and just randomly hook up some guy."

"You seriously randomly hooked up with some guy?"

"Yes, aren't you following? Anyways, I guess we were really drunk because I think that we forgot to use protection."

"Aren't you on the pill?" Yolie asked.

"Well, no, not exactly. I haven't slept with a guy in over a year. I probably wouldn't have done it without protection on Valentine's Day but I was so drunk and so was he. Hence, the fact that they're very well may be a fetus inside of me right now."

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"No. I can't do it. I mean, yea, kids are great, I love them. Doesn't mean I really want them, especially right now, considering I'm 23 and the father of this potential baby is some guy whose first name I don't even know!"

"Okay. You need to take this test. I'm going to call Aaron and cancel our date for tonight."

"No, Yolie don't do that for me."

"I think you need me here tonight, especially if that's positive." Yolie straightened up. "You take that and I'll go do just that."

Yolie left the room and went to call her boyfriend. After a brief conversation where she lied and told him she wasn't feeling well, she went and stood in front of the bathroom door. It seemed like an eternity before the door slowly started to creak open.

Mimi stood, her hands holding the stick. She looked up at Yolie.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you soooo much for the reviews guys. I was expecting not more than 3 reviews yeah so i'm glad.

Ages of the characters :

Matt, Tai and Sora - 24

Mimi and Yolie- 23

Tk, Kari- 22

I don't know about other characters cause i don't know when they'll show up. But i know that doesn't have an important part in this story.

Well I was very confused while writing this chapter. I didn't know how to put it all together. That's why the update is pretty late. But i promise next chapter will be up soon as i got the base of the story. I hope you like this and if anyone gets confused PM me so that i can edit and fix it. Thanks!

* * *

Mimi walked back into her apartment, all of her hopes that the pregnancy test being false shot down. The doctor had most definitely confirmed that she was pregnant.

She had thought for like a minute that it had been false. After she had taken the first pregnancy test, Yolie went and bought her two more. One of them had come back negative. That was when she had decided to go to the doctor, to find out which one was true.

Of course she was pregnant. That one that was negative was just a fluke. It was just her luck.

She was greeted by Yolie when she walked into the living room. She looked at her best friend.

"So..." Yolie said, knowing that she didn't have to finish the sentence.

Mimi groaned as she took a seat next to Yolie on the couch. "What do you think? I think that they lie about those stupid pregnancy tests. They tell you they aren't totally accurate, giving people false hope that maybe, just maybe, you aren't pregnant. I bet doctors are behind all this, wanting to make even more money. They give you that hope that it might not be true, causing you to go to them, just giving them money even though they know it's already true. It's a conspiracy."

"Calm down Meems."

"I'm sorry. I just...I can't believe that this happened to me. I mean I don't have sex in a year and I wind up pregnant. You have sex all the time and you haven't had a kid yet."

"Sorry."

"Hey this is so not your fault. You weren't the one trying to be more like you and loosen up and just hook up with a random guy. Apparently I fail at these things."

"What are you going to do?"

Mimi hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip. This thought had kept her up all night. She had thought about an abortion for maybe a minute before realizing that she could never ever go through with it. She was going to keep the baby and raise it. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mom yet but she had seven more months to work on that. She knew that even if this guy wanted nothing to do with this baby, she was still going to keep it and love it. "I'm going to keep the baby."

"I'll totally be there to help you."

"Thanks. I just need to find this guy."

"Have you figured out his name yet?" Yolie asked curiously. She hated to admit it, but she was totally curious about this whole ordeal. She definitely found it more interesting than The Valley or some show like that, not that she would ever tell Mimi that.

"No. I don't know why I can't remember it."

"It might just have been the amount of alcohol in your body."

Mimi groaned again. "Oh my God, this is such a mess."

"Hey, we'll figure it out."

"How? Please tell me how we are supposed to do that?"

"Did he say his name at all?"

"Yea, I just can't remember. I think that it started with a T. Or maybe it was M. Or S." Mimi paused. "Or it possibly could have been Z"

Yolie sat in deep concentration for a minute. She grinned. "I think I have an idea."

"Rick?"

"No."

"Samuel?"

"Nope"

"Zack?"

"No." Mimi sat up from the position she had been lying in. "This is never ever in a million years going to work. You realize this right."

"It was working for a while."

"No, it wasn't considering I still haven't figured out his name."

Yolie threw the book she was reading the names from to the side. "Well at least you'll have the book for when the baby's born."

"Ugh." Mimi laid her head back down. This was just too much. "That idea just wasted two hours of my time Yolie. Why do I listen to your ideas?"

Yolie sighed. "Well, I'm sorry, I thought it would work. What are we supposed to do now? Hey, what about the phonebook? We can see if you recognize any of the names. That'll probably be more helpful."

Mimi just stared at her best friend. "Yolie. You couldn't have suggested that two freakin hours ago! We wasted that time reading random names trying to trigger my memory?"

Yolie just shrugged. "I thought you would have thought of that. That's the first thing I would have done."

"I have not been thinking clearly lately!"

"Well, why don't we just go and look in the phonebook. I'm sure that will help."

"It better work," Mimi grumbled, crossing her arms. "Or else I'm not listening to any ideas of yours ever again."

Yolie grabbed the phonebook and sat back down in front of the couch. She found the page with the listings for the last name Ishida. "Any of these look familiar?"

Mimi took the book and looked at the names. She scanned them, not seeing anything remotely familiar. This was useless. "Well, great idea Yolie, but nope. Nothing's coming back to me."

"Why don't we call every single one of them?"

"And say what?'Hey, are you the guy who hooked up with some drunk girl at a bar on Valentine's Day? If so, we need to talk, considering I'm that girl and I'm having your child.'"

"I guess that works," Yolie shrugged. "Don't worry you'll think of something. Let's see, there seems to be a lot of people in Odaiba with the last name Ishida, so why don't we just pick random names off the list and call them until we get your guy."

"This is going to be awkward," Mimi complained. Calling random people and asking them if they had sex with her was definitely not what she wanted to be doing.

"Do you want to find this guy or not?"

"Fine," Mimi sighed, taking a look at the first name. She picked up the phone and started dialing the number.

After two rings, someone picked up. She heard a deep voice and was instantly happy, maybe this was the guy.

"Um, hi. So this might be kind of an awkward question, but did you by any chance meet someone at bar on Valentine's Day and go back to their apartment?"

"Is that a trick question? Of course I did. There's a bunch of emotional woman out there on Valentine's, plenty of woman for me to get it on with. I went to three different apartments that night."

Mimi wrinkled her nose. "Uh, sorry, wrong guy."

"Hey, if you're looking for a guy, I am so available. You sound pretty hot."

Mimi didn't even bother responding to that one. She just hung up the phone, rolling her eyes. She crossed the number off, and then dialed the next.

"Hi," she started when someone picked up, luckily once again a male. "Were you with someone at a bar on Valentine's Day?"

"Me? No. I was totally on a really important business trip, which caused me to be away from my wife on the most important of romantic holidays," the man on the other end replied a little loudly.

"You don't have to scream, I'm not deaf," Mimi said. The man was silent on the other end, though she could hear him walking. She was about to hang up when he started talking.

"Who are you and how do you know about my affair? I told Nick from work to not say a damn thing after he found out. Did he tell you? Does he want to get some money or something from me? I will not succumb to blackmail! Tell him to find a different way." Mimi then heard some screeching in the background that sounded distinctly like 'You're having an affair?'

Mimi rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. She did not have the time to get into the drama of that relationship, even though she had inadvertently caused the secret to come out.

She made four more phone calls, none of them helpful to her. She had called a house where a five year old had picked up the phone, one had been a girl, another had been an elderly man who thought she was his physician calling him back and started telling her about his abnormal bodily functions before she could hang up, and the last one had been a teenage boy who, after clarifying that he was not the guy she was looking for, proceeded to ask her out on a date.

She was frustrated and angry. She was about ready to give up, deciding that this idea, like the other, was so not going to work out. She decided to give it one more try.

A man picked up the phone after the first ring. Mimi had long since decided that being nice and just asking about Valentine's Day was not the way to go about things. That decision and the anger that was building up probably were what caused her to say what she did to the guy on the phone.

"Did I have sex with you on Valentine's Day?" It wasn't the best way to go about things but she was annoyed and bluntness seemed to be the way to go.

The man paused before he responded. "Did I have golden blond hair? Also was I tall and most likely wearing a t-shirt with an obscure band name on it that no one has ever heard of?"

Mimi instantly perked up. This was getting closer. "Yes!"

The man sighed. "Maybe that's my son."

Well. That had not been what she was expecting for him to say. That was a more than a little awkward. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry that I asked you that then. Is there any way I could have the information to contact him? Oh, and most importantly his name."

The man gave her this information and didn't ask her any further questions. After saying thank you to him a million times and apologizing for the abrupt conversation starter, she hung up the phone. She looked at Yolie excitedly, wanting to burst out, but she was still on the phone. Mimi motioned for Yolie to hang up so she could tell her.

Mimi smiled. "I got his name! It's Matt Ishida."

"You talked to him?"

"Well, no. I talked to his dad. That was a whole conversation I wish I wouldn't have had, but whatever. I know his name, I have his address!" She looked back down at the phonebook, with the names crossed off. "Hey, he was in here. I guess I would have actually gotten to him eventually. Oh well. All is right."

"Not exactly. You actually have to contact him now."

"Right. Should I call him?"

Yolie nodded her head. Mimi lifted the phone back up and started to dial, then hesitated. She looked up at Yolie.

"What's wrong?"

"How is this phone conversation supposed to go?'Hi, this is that girl that you slept with. I'm pregnant now with your kid'. I just don't think that works. Plus that doesn't seem like the type of conversation to be had over the phone."

"Yea. I guess that would be kind of awkward way to do it. Do you want to go over to his place? Talk to him in person?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Yolie stood up, pulling Mimi to her feet. "Let's go."

* * *

Mimi stood in front of his apartment door, nervously moving around. She didn't want to do this. She had never felt more nervous before in her life. She knew that this was something really big and she had no clue how this guy was going to react. Would he blow her off? Or would he want to help her?

She wasn't ready to do this. She couldn't. Nobody was answering the door anyways, so maybe that meant there was no one there. Just as she was about to say this to Yolie, a woman opened the door.

She looked at the two of them, obviously confused."Can I help you?"

"Does Matt Ishida live here?" Yolie stepped in for Mimi, realizing that they would be standing there all day if she left talking up to her.

"Yea, he's inside." She was in a hurry

The lady lead them inside, where there were two blond boys sitting on the couch, one grumbling angrily and the other look sleepy. The one who was angry was Matt, the one she needed to talk to.

"Matt, there's someone here to see you."

"So Tai is finally here." Matt looked at Mandy who was their house maid for a year now.

"No Matt, these girls-"

"Okay thanks Mandy. You can go now"

Matt looked up at them. Mimi could tell that it was taking him a minute to register who she was, but then it seemed to click in his mind. He got off the couch and went over to them.

Now that Mimi was in front of him, she really didn't know what to do. Should she just blurt it out? Break it to him slowly? Turn and run out the door?

The last option seemed to be the best. She had halfway turned around before Yolie turned her back. She scowled. Why had she decided to bring Yolie? She was not allowing her to do what she really wanted to do, which was run.

"She wants to talk to you," Yolie supplied."In private."

So that's why she had brought Yolie. So she wouldn't have to talk. Hey, maybe Yolie could break the new so Matt and she could go and hide in the car.

She realized that she was not going to be able to do that after turning to her best friend to suggest this. Yolie just shook her head, indicating her answer to the unasked question.

Matt watched this exchange from where he stood, feeling awkward. He didn't really know what this girl was doing here and he wanted to know.

"Do you, uh, want to go to my room?"

"Hmm" Mimi replied nervously.

They were about to go in his room but Yolie stopped him. "Hey wait? I think I know you. You look familiar" Yolie stared at him for a while. Matt found it kinda weird.

"Have we met before?" Matt asked.

Just then TK suddenly got up from couch, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Yolie? Is that you?" Tk looked surprised.

"Tk! Oh Tk I can't believe it's you after all this years" She hugged Tk. Matt and Mimi looked stunned, staring each other continuously.

"When did you move back he-?" Tk

"Wait! Now I understood. If you are Tk Takaishi then you must be Matt Ishida, Tk's brother right?"

_"Tk?That ...that means he's Matt?...Matt Ishida I once knew when we were children?"Mimi thought_

_"Yolie? I remember now! She was TK and Kari's close friend and classmate" Matt thought "Who happens to be a good friend of Sora who was best friend of Mimi. Oh god Mimi!"_

Both Matt and Mimi were lost in their own thoughts. They didn't seem to hear anything. So Yolie had to shook Matt out of his thoughts.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!"She yelled in his ear.

"Ekkks! Sorry! Yeah I'm Matt. Sorry I didn't recognize you. It's so long."

"It's okay. But how come you didn't recognize Mimi? I know you two weren't that close and hardly talked as I know you were a loner but still ? She snapped

"Oh I was too drunk that night to recognize and so was she. Besides we were only 13 or 14 at that age I guess. And now she has changed so much" He looked at Mimi but she avoided his gaze.

"Yolie I think we are forgetting why we are here" Mimi said nervously.

"Ohh I totally forgot"

"That night? What's going on? "Tk asked who was oblivious to all this.

"Mimi, come on. Let's talk in my room"

"Sure. That sounds great, right Meems?" Yolie gave her friend a little shove towards him. "I'll wait here."

Mimi gave her friend one last panicked look before following Matt to his room. She observed it, noting that it was pretty clean, that there were a few comic books strewn on the bed, and that the walls were covered in posters. She also an acoustic guitar, one electric guitar and a simple guitar hanged on the wall.

"So Mimi you wanted to talk to me?"

"Um, yes. I know this seems kind of random and all, considering we don't really knew each other that well. At least I know now we have met years ago. That's an improvement from this morning."

"So you remember Valentine's Day? When you came to my apartment and we had sex?" Mimi took a deep breath before continuing. "And how we made that decision-well not really decided, more like drunkenly forgot-to use a condom? Well, yea. I'm pregnant."

She watched as this poor guy processed the information. His eyes practically bugged out of his head and his mouth dropped open. "Wait, can you repeat that?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Okay, I just need to make sure that I heard you right," he ran his fingers through his hair, then looked at her. "Are you sure it's mine."

She picked up her purse and whacked him with it. "Yes, you asshole. I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't totally sure and trust me I am, since you're the only guy that I've slept with in the past year."

"Wow." Matt, for once in his life, was at a loss for words. He was going to be a father. This was not how he expected his day to go.

"My thoughts exactly," Mimi agreed. "Listen, you don't have to be involved or whatever. I just kind of thought you would want to know in case you were ever walking down the street and saw a kid that looked like you. So I think I'll just go."

She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Wait a second. I am not going to be that ass who leaves you to raise the kid alone even though I found you preety annoying years before. I'm not that type of guy. It's not like you did this yourself. Well I want you to know there's going to be both parents in this kid's life."

Mimi felt herself smile. At least she had picked a pretty sweet guy to randomly hook up with and be the father of her kid. She could have picked a total jerk who just told her to get away. She only had one question for him.

"Even I never knew I'd be hooking up with such an arrogant guy" she joked

"Hey take that back!"

"Just kidding, but seriously you were arrogant back then" She said grinning

"And from what I knew who used to be crazy pink obsessed annoying brat" He laughed. Mimi shrugged it off.

"What are we going to do?" She asked concerned.

She watched as he thought this over. "That I don't really know"

* * *

Mimi stared up at the ceiling. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, she had to get up in four hours for work, yet she couldn't fall asleep. The thoughts of what she and Matt had discussed were playing over and over again in her head.

After getting over the initial shock and everything, they had gone out. Matt wanted to tell Tk, his brother who was living in the apartment with him, thinking that he could help him out. So together, they told him and then with Yolie, Tk, and Tk's girlfriend Kari, Tai and his girlfriend as well as Mimi's former childhood best friend, Sora. It happened to turn out into an unexpected reunion for all of them. Kari and Sora were way too excited and happy to see her and Yolie again after so many years. While Tai kept teasing Matt and Mimi about their weird situation. Same old Tai! They talked and discussed what they were going to do.

Mimi recalled all those memories when she was a little annoying princess and her every moment with her friends before moving to America. She always saw Matt as an arrogant selfish person. He never really got along that well with anyone except Tai and Sora. But never knew he would change so much. No offense to him, he thought the same way about her. He has really grown out of his shell. He is blessed with all the qualities that any girl would die to have him. Soon Mimi realized what she was fascinating and shook herself out of her thoughts.

They had made the decision to get an apartment together. This way Matt could be around Mimi. That was all they had really decided. The rest of the night was spent learning about each other. That was definitely a good thing, considering they were now going to be sharing an apartment and later having a baby together.

She had learned that he has formed a band called 'Teenage Wolves' which was quite popular in Odaiba. His parents re-married some years ago which was great for Matt and Tk. He had dated a few girls before, but never really had anything serious.

Mimi couldn't help but think, had she meet him when she was younger. She had been in a few relationships and ended up dating reckless guys. But then again, Matt and she aren't in a relationship nor they have any feelings for each other so she couldn't think so far. They have to just deal with whatever comes next and she'll think of it later. As she rolled over onto her side, she still couldn't believe that she was going to move into an apartment with a guy she didn't really know, despite the hours they had spent together tonight. This was one of the days that she just wished that she hadn't moved from New York City to Odaiba.

She had a great life in New York. Her father was the part-owner of a big multinational company who spoiled his only child. Her parents got divorced when she was 16 and she hasn't heard from mother her for a long while.

Her life had been great until a year ago, when her boyfriend broke up with her for one of her best friends; her father was remarrying once again, and just a buildup of multiple problems. Yolie had suggested the move to Odaiba after wanting a change in her own life and Mimi had grabbed the opportunity. She thanked God she met Yolie otherwise she must have ended up as a loner.

She wondered where she would be if she had never made the move. She wouldn't be pregnant, that much she knew. She wouldn't be moving into an apartment with a guy she didn't know, well once knew. But she was glad that she met her long lost friends.

She realized that the 'what ifs' no longer mattered. She was in Odaiba, she was pregnant, and she was moving in with Matt Ishida. She had to face all this. This was not something that could just be disregarded. She didn't exactly know what was going to happen. All that she did know was that her life was about to get very interesting.

* * *

To be continue...

please read and review.


End file.
